Conventional techniques provide for control input of a media-based device either directly or with a short-ranged remote controller. That is, typically the media-based device may be directly programmed using the control panel disposed on the device itself or with a remote controller (i.e., typically handheld) in communication with the media-based device. The hand-held remote controller provided control input from short-ranged distances about the device usually by direct hardwired extension cable, or by some wireless medium, like for example, infrared and radio frequency. While these conventional techniques work well for those situations where the user is physically located within the vicinity (e.g., typically in the same room as the media-based) of the device, they do not address the situation where the user is at a different physical location and is thereby unable to access the device at such short-ranges. Although there exists numerous reasons and situations as to why the user would be physically away from the device, the details of such are less important as opposed to the overriding drawback that the user is unable to control the media-based device from a location remote to the physical location of the media-based device. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the handheld remote controller may be designed to accommodate an increased range of hardwired and/or wireless transmission; however, this alternative is still unsatisfactory as it is cost prohibitive in proportion to an increase in the transmission distance.
Consequently, what is needed is a solution to enable user control and programming of media-based devices and appliances from remote locations. It would be desirable if the device could be accessed and controlled from anywhere in the world, like from a web browser in a manner that is convenient, familiar, and relatively simple to use. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if a web-based solution could be provided in a manner that seamlessly integrates information from multiple sources, like for example, from the media-based device and various media content providers as well as other online service providers so that the combination of information is available to a user in a single web session. It would be beneficial if the devices and appliances could communicate with such providers of information and content, so as to automatically receive and send information there between. Finally, the method, system, and computer medium that is needed, for enabling remote control of a media-based device and for accessing related information, should also be available to various web servers including portals in a uniform manner such as through an application program interface.